1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maintenance tool of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a device for assembling and disassembling an oil filter tank.
2. Description of Related Art
An oil filter tank is assembled in an engine chamber of a motor vehicle to filter impurity from the engine oil and to ensure a lubricating effect of the engine oil. The oil filter tank has to be replaced after a period of use to avoid the decreasing lubricating effect of aged engine oil from causing wear and tear of the engine of the motor vehicle.
The oil filter tank cannot be disassembled directly but requires a conventional device for assembling and disassembling the oil filter tank. The conventional device for assembling and disassembling an oil filter tank has two clamp plates, two springs, and a rotating base. The springs are connected with the clamp plates and are on two sides of the clamp plates respectively to make the clamp plates approach or separate from each other. The rotating base is mounted on the clamp plates and the rotating base can control the clamp plates by connecting with a wrench. In use, the clamp plates are separated from each other to clamp an oil filter tank tightly, and the wrench is connected with the rotating base to control the clamp plates and to rotate the oil filter tank, and then the oil filter tank can be assembled on the engine of the motor vehicle by the device.
However, the conventional device for assembling and disassembling an oil filter tank has the following shortcomings in use:
1. The clamp plates are moved only with the force provided by the springs, and the clamp plates are easily moved in non-parallel travels to cause malpositioning of the clamp plates. In addition, the springs suffer elastic fatigue after a period of use.
2. The oil filter tank is assembled on the bottom of the motor vehicle, and the wrench has to be pivoted in a reverse direction for assembling the oil filter tank onto the vehicle. However, when the device is rotated in the reverse direction, the clamp plates may detach from the oil filter tank, and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional device, the present invention provides a device for assembling and disassembling an oil filter tank to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.